


the wolf-kissed (part 3)

by lxthdxn



Series: poetries of valhalla [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla Spoilers, Bad Poetry, Epic Poetry, F/M, Flashbacks, Lowercase, MY HEART BROKE, Marriage, OOC Alert, Poetry, ac valhalla spoilers, but v satisfying, poem, possible ooc, short poem, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxthdxn/pseuds/lxthdxn
Summary: you were now but a chance that forever never will be
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Eivor/Reader
Series: poetries of valhalla [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043958
Kudos: 9





	the wolf-kissed (part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> implied spoilers for East Anglia arc.

cheers and joy echoed in delight once more  
as the ravens’ boat came to a slow halt,  
green worn sail gently has flown in the shore;  
for the wolf-kissed had once again reversed the fault.

reversed the fault, he did,  
yet when the golden rays of warm elmenham dock─  
touched those scarred cheeks and closed eyelids;  
there was no warmth; they were tightly locked.

neither could the colorful petals did something to him;  
not to appease nor spare some adoration─  
it is indeed such wonderful festivities not on a whim,  
but his sentiment lies in another narration;

_**of you, and the chance that forever never will be.** _

as promised from his lips amidst the after-battle ashes,  
the wolf-kissed graced them with his presence  
in the holy union; there was this, this light that flashes  
before those blues he held─a sudden iridescence.

such a rare smile crossed his lips on the beauty of it─  
the drama that had transpired; of blood and bond.  
standing behind the worn benches, he found it unfit  
to let his mind wander to a certain autumn day near the pond.

.

.

.

_the children sat around you under the tree  
adorned by browning leaves hovering gently on the ripple.  
sunset had found the contours of your face, so free─  
adorning the honey-sweet smile on your lips._

_in a flash, the wolf-kissed stayed his feet,  
beneath the canopy of their willow tree, dazzled─  
by the uneven rhythms of his own heartbeat  
when you and that sweetness had travelled─_

_─to him.  
maybe it was freyja who had appeared before him then,  
or maybe you have bewitched him with your sorcery,  
or maybe something stirred the calm into passion again,_

_**and maybe the wolf-kissed had found love like a lottery.** _

.

.

.

_they were perfect in white_ , his mind silently thinks,  
standing at the altar with crowns, rings, and promises─  
_oh, do be proud_ , his mind jests his heart in a blink  
_for they already swore you their prominence._

so the festivities had begun; the feasts with the meads,  
folks dancing and singing with joyous tunes under the dimming sun.  
yet when the wolf-kissed tried to savor the fruit of his deeds,  
his mind swam into the stretched time long past and done.

_**ah, the wolf-kissed saw you in his eyes─** _

but do not blame him for his traitorous head,  
because it always ran back to _you_ ─the lady  
of the hut of gentle breeze whose life they shed;

_**of you, and the chance that forever never will be.** _

and do not blame him for seeing you there  
with the syrupy-sweet smile and joy brighter than the sun,  
with flowing dress white as the moon; oh, the stares  
of awe and adoration you’d get from everyone─

and do not blame him for seeing himself there,  
with your small palm on his’, the light on your irises  
belonged to the wolf-kissed, him alone not to share;  
oh, the jealousy he’d receive like a spreading virus─

_**so, maybe the wolf-kissed had found love like a lottery─  
but you were now but a chance that forever never will be.** _


End file.
